


blood on my hands

by whichlights



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insight, Murder, POV shift, Possession, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: "You wouldn't really attack an unarmed man, would you?""That's a good question. YES!"





	blood on my hands

**Author's Note:**

> as previously mentioned in tags, dont touch my shit with a ten foot pole if you ship lloyd with morro or kai. 
> 
> tw at the beginning for a semi graphic description of violence/death

The security guard.

Lloyd couldn't forget his eyes, so wide and scared. He couldn't forget the way his mouth gaped open in surprise as the sword was shoved into his chest. He definitely couldn't forget who had wielded the sword.

Morro's will moved his body, but his blood was on Lloyd's hands. Literally on them. It... splattered.

And now, in this position, just as trapped and helpless as before, Morro was fighting Kai.  _Kai_ , his best friend in the entire world. Kai fell back and weaponless, with Morro in Lloyd's body looming over him.

 _No no no no no no_ , he started to panic and make irrational hopes.  _No. No, please, let him go. Don't, no-_

"You wouldn't really attack an unarmed man, would you?" Kai asked with a small voice.

Morro thought about it. "That's a good question. YES!"

Morro raised the sword, and Lloyd threw himself against the mental grip Morro had on him as hard as he could, no matter how much it hurt.  _No no no no! No, you will not make me kill again! I will not have any more blood on my hands! Not him! Not Kai!_

Lloyd was too scared to register pain, too scared to notice Morro's seething rage. "Take the sword, Kai!" He begged, trying to give it to him. "I... can't hold him much longer."

Morro was fighting against him, and he would win. He always did. Lloyd tried not to cry. Finally, it clicked just how  _scared_ he was, and he fell. Kai caught him, and dimly, Lloyd could hear words, but Morro had already claimed control of Lloyd's body again. 

Morro was angry. Seethingly, immensely angry. Lloyd just barely managed to relax as he fell off the mountain. 

_You will not make me kill my friend._

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is witchlightsands and i write shit about season 5 to ignore my own trauma lmao.


End file.
